DxD The Primordial Dragon
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: There exists numerous beings of unimaginable power, the highest of the high being Great Red, but what if that was a lie? What if there was a even greater existence. A creature with apocalyptic powers tucked away in the body of a teenage boy with a major case of denial. OC story. OC X Harem. God-level OC. Book 1. M for safety


**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or any other copyrighted material that appears in this story. That being said all Original Characters, Weapons, or Powers are my possession. Please ask before using them. I know some of you do not like OCs but for this story to work it had to be a OC. Also some character may be OCC anyway please enjoy**

 **Big thanks to Lazy Ronin Ryumori couldn't have made this story better without your help, buddy.**

 **The Primordial Dragon**

 **C1: The Black Dragon god of Chaos & White Dragon goddess of Order**

 **000-000**

In the in the beginning there was nothing. And just to contradict that from that nothingness a golden egg emerged.

From that egg a dragon of pure energy was born.

With a single roar from is massive glowing maw chaos came into reality and with a single flap of its mighty wings life was breathed into that chaos.

Chaos and Life crashed together forming everything. Stars, black holes, planets – everything in the known universe. Billions of galaxies formed in a single.

The dragon – awed and frightened by its own might –knew not what to do with its creation. Its mind divided in conflict on rather to destroy what it wrought or to let it be.

This conflict wore on it so greatly that it was forced to split its being into two. A form of equally almighty beings forming from is divided halves.

A Dragon of Chaos and Destruction with powers only matched by a Dragoness of Order and Life. Intertwining eternally. Neither being able to exist without the other.

The Dragon of Chaos became the prototypical exemplum of the western dragon. A body resembling a lion's with an extended neck ending in a distinctively reptilian head, massive wings like a bat's, and the tail of a gator; its body covered from head to toe to tail in scales as black as a moonless night with white tribal runes craved into each and every scale. Atop its long snouted head laid two horns – long, shape, and curved, each like the blade of a katana. Its tail – thick and powerful – ended in an unfathomably sharp point, capable of piercing all things in existence.

When he roared galaxies were shattered and when he flapped his wings planets were shreds into dust and stars were extinguished. His flame, black without light, defied laws of creation by eradicating all it touch utterly. Erasing matter and energy from existence.

Order became the first eastern dragon, long and serpentine with six feathered wings of a bird. Her body was covered by pristinely white scales with the exception of the black runes covering each scale and the plates of gold against her underbelly and tail. Her head, regal and beautiful, could be said to best resemble a bird's, being feathered and ending in a golden curved beak.

When she roared heavens were created and when she flapped her wings dead stars lite anew and sterile planets birthed life. Her flames, blindingly bright, created billions of new lives from nothingness.

For millions of years Chaos and Order soared throughout the universe, one to bring chaos and death and the other to restore what her equal destroyed as if he hadn't destroyed anything to begin with.

From this constant repetition Order became obsessed with Chaos. She sought after him endlessly. Wishing to end the endless cycle by joining together with Chaos to form the True Dragon of Creation once more.

Chaos, starkly against the concept, would attack Order at every turn. This brought about a new age, lasting trillions of years in which the two dragon clashed in mortal combat; destroying and creating innumerable galaxies with each confrontation.

They fighting saw them part with pieces of flesh, wing, and scale. There inanimate remains eventually converged; joined together to form a lesser dragon. A Dragon that both hated and loved itself causing it to try to devour its own body; the dragon that eats it's on tail, Ouroboros.

During a particular battle Order and Chaos unleashed an attack that blew them both back, jettisoning several galaxies apart. It was at this time that Chaos first met Ouroboros.

Ouroboros, believing itself the highest of the high was appalled by the appearance of Chaos.

" ** _Who are you and why are you within my domain_**!?" It had asked with fury.

" **HAHAHAHAHA**!" Chaos laughed juvenilely. " **Your domain!? Hatchling I've existed long before you. I was a part of the nothingness that gave birth to the beginning. I am the void that will return all creation to dust! I am Nihilum! The Dragon of Chaos and Primordial god of this universe**." Until that point Nihilum hadn't chosen a true name, but it that moment he saw it befitting of him and his goal. Nihilum – the nothingness.

Ouroboros was unfazed by Nihilum's declaration. The Dragon of Chaos' roar too weak from a long fought bout to be considered truly intimidating.

" **Now present yourself to me**?" Nihilum commanded.

" ** _Huh_**?"

" **You name, Hatchling! Your name**!"

" ** _My name_**?" the little – or little in comparison to Nihilum – snake dragon asked.

" **The proof of your existence! One cannot present thyself without a proper name**."

The dragon or Ouroboros was disinterested with Nihilum's rambling; choosing instead to eat away at its tail.

" **Hm. Well if you do not wish to tell me your name I shall name you**." Nihilum spoke, observing how Ouroboros ate at is tail, unintentionally forming a Zero. " **Zero, the absence of all things, but all the same the presence of infinite possibilities. I name you Ophis, the Dragon god of Infinity**."

Ouroboros stopped eating at itself long enough to look Nihilum in the eyes. " ** _Ophis? Ophis… I… like it_**." Ophis spoke with mild awe.

" **Good**." Nihilum nodded its massive scaly skull, Moments later turning to fly away.

" ** _Where are you going, Nihilum_**!?"

" **I grow tired of your presence. In fact it is strange of me to not destroy you outright, but I still I will allow you to remain. Now goodbye, Ophis. I have a battle with the White One to continue**."

" ** _Please allow me to accompany you_**!"

" **Why**?"

" ** _I grow tired of being alone_**."

" **Fine."** Nihilum sighed. He gave it much thought before saying anymore. **"If it pleases you I shall return once I've offed my stalker. We shall journey together as I return this universe to the nothingness. You could pay attention and learn a thing or two about being a true dragon god**." It was so unlike Nihilum. He knew only hate and loathed the very concept of love, yet little Ophis drew at his frigid heart strings. The love a parent has for a child unknown to him. The fact that the Dragon of Ouroboros was his child also kept an unintentionally secret from Ophis and Nihilum. Still this love – that he didn't so much as recognize as being such – was unavoidable.

Ophis gave a nod to agree to his offer and Nihilum flew away.

But Millenniums passed and Nihilum never returned for Ophis. The next battle between Chaos and Order would be their last. Their bodies destroyed by a final attack from the other. Yet gods cannot die. They can be destroyed, but with time – a vast amount of time – they can reform.

 **000-000**

That myth had been passed down through the ages, preserved in scrolls by my Clan - the Kurogami.

We descend from the Gyo no Kuro (Emperor of Black) and Daikōzui no Miko (Cataclysm Priestess), Ancient sovereigns of Japan predating the birth of Christ by hundreds of years. They were said to have feasted on the fleshy remains of Nihilum and received parts of its powers from it.

My Clansmen consider me an anomaly. Recorded at birth as the strongest Kurogami in many a millennia.

They saw me as the second coming of Nihilum…

Fuck that crap!

I am me!

Not some Dragon god with a fetish for death and destruction!

I left them – that is to say my clan. Abandoning that life for a simple one where I wasn't constantly hounded to begin my universe-wide tirade.

From there I settled down in a small town called Kuoh, got a part time job, and enrolled into a school.

- **Kuoh Academy: Rooftop** -

"Hi-chan... HI-chan! Wake up!" I peeked my eyes open as the soft, melodic sound of a woman's voice hit my ears. It was a young girl. White hair, blue-green eyes, a Japanese school girl uniform that was a natural boner-maker, and a body of a model or maybe a porn star. Momo Hanakai. My childhood friend back from my days amongst the Kurogami Clan, who 'just so happened' to move all the way to Kuoh around the time I had. She was also my somewhat crush, though I wouldn't fully admit that, not even to myself.

"I'm not sleep, Momo-chan." I sighed.

"The get up!" She roused.

I sighed, having a friend that was a part of the Student Counsel had its downsides. And so begins another day of monotony.

It damn sure beats being a big bad dragon though.

"So what's up?" I asked as I laid my hands flatly on the ground beside myself and pushed up into a sitting position.

"Math." She with a knowing smirk, dainty little giggles flying out her mouth when she saw the sour look form on my face. I hated math. I was decent enough at it, but crunching numbers was never fun.

"Just look forward to tonight." She motivated me. "Kaa-chan what's you over for dinner."

"Hai Hai. I'll be there." I waved her off, trying to act disinterested, but both she and I knew I was secretly excited. The most cooking I did was boiling the water for instant noodles or making crude cold cut sandwiches. My belly always welcomed a nice warm dinner, especially one cooked by the borderline master chef that was Mrs. Hanakai.

I was prepared to lay back down, but Momo was waiting patiently for me to get up. I guess she'd known me long enough to make sure I went to class instead of just telling me to. I might just 'forget' to go otherwise. Scratch that. I would definitely 'forget'.

Together we wondered off the roof and back into the building.

I got looks from girls as we passed by.

"It's the rugged prince." One girl whispered to her friend with glee.

Rugged prince. That was what I was called. It was sort of a play on words. Kiba Yūto was called the 'Prince Charming of Kouh', because he had the looks of a prince right out of a Shōjo anime. Most girls thought I did as well, though my features were more masculine, or rugged, in comparison. To put it as clearly as possible I look like the love child of a noble and a delinquent.

So he was the 'Prince Charming' and I was the 'Rugged Prince' and together we were the 'Great Princes of Kuoh'. It irked my nerves as first, not liking being called a Prince since it reminded me that I was the 'prince' – or rather the heir – to a very annoying clan, but eventually I settled on the reality that I couldn't control what thirsty little girls said about me.

"I heard he took on a gang of a hundred goons without getting so much as a scratch."

"Scary."

"Yeah right! That douche ain't that dangerous!"

"That fucker's huge though!"

"I can hear you." I sent a warning glare to a horde of whispering little punks talking about me. They scatters like roaches. Girls thought of me as this handsome mysterious guy possibly with a dark past. Guy on the other hand just saw me as some type of super gangsta that would slit their throats and rape their loved ones.

They weren't wrong entirely. I mean I would never rape anyone! But I was kind of intimidating. I was tall for my age, just under six feet and I had no shortage of muscle. Those of the Kurogami Clan trained from the age of five in the art of combat. We learned to fight in close quarters and learned to use the powers that were allegedly granted to us by Nihilum. I also learned Senjutsu, but I was a bit of a special case being the 'Second Coming of Chaos' and all. With all the training I went through it was unavoidable that I become a bit of a muscle bode freak. Lucky for me it wasn't too outrageous; I looked less like a body-builder and more like a well-trained boxer or swimmer.

My hair was probably another thing that built on my negative reputation. It was wild and shoulder length with a single white highlight on the front left side. It was the general consensus that only thugs altered their hair color, but despite popular belief my two toned hair wasn't a dye job. It was just a natural trait of the Kurogami Clan.

Aaaand then there's my face; which ain't exactly a welcoming sight. A mouth set in a near perpetual scowl. Sharp, slightly narrow greenish blue eyes. And stubbly facial hair befitting of a guy twice my age.

Girls saw me as handsome and a dangerous sort of way, so they swooned to me. Guys just saw me as dangerous, so they ran. I was just fine with that though. All a man really needs is a good woman by his side. That's how I saw it at least.

Momo and I kept stepping after I dealt with my haters, eventually making it to the hallway my class was own when I caught on to the approach of a little hazel eyed girl. She had short white hair in a bob cut style and she was all around petite, honestly reminding me of a cat, though the black cat-shaped hair clips on either side of her hair might have subconsciously implanted the idea into my head. She wore the basic female uniform of all Kuoh Academy chicks, but she forwent the use of a shoulder cape.

"Koneko-chan." I waved lazily.

"Hikaru-senpai..." was all the little Lolita said to me, but I could hear the hints of joy under the monotone of her voice or at least I'd like to imagine there was joy there. Honestly I couldn't tell, but I was one of the few people she talked to, so that had to mean something.

After a minute of me just staring at her face she glanced her eyes down, egging me own to do the same. Her hand was outstretched in a 'gimme' sort of way. I caught on easily enough, patting at my pants pockets and then my back pockets, both empty.

A metaphorical light bulb then went off in my head. Reaching into my blazer pocket I pulled out a packaged fairy cake and passed it on to her.

"Thank you, senpai." Koneko nearly purred tearing away the wrapper and gnawing into the miniature cupcake with small kitten-like bites.

"Any time." I laughed lightly. "Though I swear you're only friends with me for the perks."

"Senpai's totally rad." She gave me a thumbs up of approval.

"Err… thanks." Slang didn't sound right coming out the mouth of the one-toned Lolita, still it was adorable.

"GAA-AH-AH-AH!"

The loud strangled screams of a pervert in the morning. Wouldn't be a normal day in Kuoh Academy without it.

"Can I?" I asked Momo.

"There's only ten minutes left in study hall."

"It'll just take five."

Momo sighed. "Just make it to class on time." She caved.

I smirked, leaving Momo and Koneko to their own devices.

 **000-000**

Getting outside and to the Kendo Clubhouse didn't take that much time at all.

Matsuda, Motohama, Issei Hyōdō. The perverted trio. The bane of all girls' existences or at least the annoyance of every girl in attending of Kuoh Academy.

"Ladies." I gave a shallow bow to Katase, Murayama, and the other Kendo as I passed them by.

"Hikaru-senpai!" The girls screams for glee, but I paid them little mind as I approached the trio. Katase, Murayama, and the rest of the girls' Kendo Team had already done quite a number on them.

"Boys!" I cheered mockingly. "It's not even Friday and I catch you peeping!"

"Fuck off, Kurogami!" Issei moaned.

"I guess you already know what's about to happen." I cracked my knuckles.

"P-please forgive us?" Motohama pleaded.

I wouldn't and I didn't. My fists were as Thor's, raining down thunderous blows as swift as lightning. The perverted trio screamed and cried, but I didn't stop until they were unconscious; the cheers girls urging me onward in the beat down.

Now I know what you might think of me. I'm a bully. A pervert hater. But that's simply not true. I dare call myself a bit of a perverted. I laughed at the very thought of a TOTALLY chaste and proper man that wasn't Christ himself.

The thing was that there's a difference between enjoying the female form and disrespecting them. No matter how you look at it looking at a naked woman without her permission or her knowledge was beyond wrong, it was scummy. Only the lowest of the low did that; those that were worse than trash.

Despite this I didn't hate the Perverted Trio, I didn't like them sure, but I didn't want to see them any worse than they currently are. Peeping on a woman without their permission was the start of a dark spiral. If they thought they could get away with such an act what's to stop them from thinking they could touch women without their approval.

Bottom-line is I'd rather kick their ass onto the straight and narrow now instead of hearing later how they're someone's bitch of in a prison somewhere.

Sighing at the thought I looked to Katase, who had been applauding me for defending their honor. "What time is it?"

"12:29." The girl asked.

"Crap!" I cursed turning to the main school building. "I'll be late for math!" I ran away feeling the collective eyes of the Kendo Club on my backside as I raced of to class.

 **000-000**

I walked peacefully down the street, the setting sun against my back and the sounds of cars racing home from work at my ear.

Today had been a bit of a bore. The same repetition I experienced day in and out, but it could have been worse. I could still be back in Kyoto enduring the annoyances of my shitty father and the Clan elders. No one to hound to begin my 'duty' and no overbearing mother to scold me for refusing.

As I keep walking I crossed an unusual scene. A beautiful ravenette in a maroon school uniform had approached none other than the defacto leader of the perverted trio himself, Issei. They stood on a walking bridge arching over a road.

What where they talking about, I wondered. Curiosity got the best of me. Kurogami Clan members have a few cool powers. One of them being the ability to amplify my body's natural abilities, so I did just that, shoving some magic up into my ear enhancing it twenty fold.

"-u're Hyodo Issei, from Kuoh Academy, aren't you?" the girl asked.

"Y-ea..." Issei stumbled over his words. Knowing him he probably wasn't used to having a conversation with a woman that didn't involve him begging her not to kick him 'there'.

"Uh..." The girl hummed nervously. I grinned at the sight. This was a scene straight out of a drama. A love conversation, maybe?

"Oh, d-did you need something from me?" Issei asked. The guy was kind of dense. He couldn't possible not recognize what she was trying to do?

"Um..." She hummed again, looking slightly downward. "Hyōdō-kun, are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Uh, n-no, no one, really..." Was that 'really' to imply that he was maybe seeing someone? Couldn't be anyone from the Academy, that's for sure.

"Terrific!" I was on the verge of laughter. The look of shocked dismay on Issei's face was hilarious. They were both terribly awkward; perfect for each other.

"W-what?" Issei openly expressed his shock.

"N-no… I mean to say… U-Um, would you mind... going out with me?"

The slack jaw look on the ole pervert's face clearly spoke his thoughts. ' _What did just you_?' I imagine him thinking.

"For a while now, a couple weeks, I've watched as you passed by here..." She said.

Ah, so she was the stalker type, huh?

"…And... um... I asked my friends about you… and um… Hyōdō-kun, I… I-I want...I want you to please be my boyfriend!"

"F-For real?!"

My gut damn near busted at the pervert's reaction.

I'm done! I can't watch anymore or I might die of laughter. It was kind of late anyway. Mother Hanakai is probably setting the dinner table right now. I couldn't be wasting my time spying on the pervert, though I was relieved that they guy managed to find a girl. That trio were like birds of a feather, so if one got a girlfriend the other two would try hard to do the same. If everything plays out well then maybe I can stop feeling so concerned for their futures. If there were girls willing to show the trio their naked bodies I'm sure they'll stop their peeking.

But enough of that talk. I should hurry on over to Momo's.

 **000-000**

"Thanks for the meal, Mrs. Hanakai." I applauded Momo's mom for the meal well served while scratching at my exposed stomach; any other woman would have found it weird and disrespectful, but Mikan was more of a mother than my actual mother, so I didn't have to keep up appearances around her.

Mikan Hanakai, a damn near total clone of Momo, though she was a fourth of a foot taller, her bust size was a cup and a half larger – don't ask how I know something so specific – and her long curly hair was a deep purple instead of Momo's white. Momo's hair color was probably the only thing she inherited from her dad, Yuzu; who was pulling a late shift at his office job. I didn't mind it much, but it was still a shame that I didn't get to see him. I loved the trio that was the Hanakai Family, even if they were tied to my family.

The connection between the Kurogami and Hanakai is ancient, dating back to the Shogunate Era. The Kurogami are naturally aligned with death. They were hunters and warriors, no Clan ever bested them in those fields, but bringing about life was foreign to them; zero aptitude for growing crops. The Hanakai Clan was just the opposite. It could be said that they possessed the ultimate green thumbs. They could grow just about any type of plant, fruit, or vegetation even if it was out of season or climate. They were damn near magically when it came to that, but they couldn't fight worth shit and their hunting skills were just as crappy. Our two clans were opposites, yet they played off each other well. The Kurogami gave the Hanakai much needed protection and meat and the Hanakai returned that with just about any plant the Kurogami wanted.

The two Clans were still close in this modern era, but they didn't really have to trade meats and vegetation anymore. You know because of invention of grocery stores and crap.

But I doubt you care about any of that crap, so let me get back to the story unfolding.

"You're always welcome, Hikaru-kun." Mikan smiled. "Though you could stop being so formal. Mikan-kaa-chan sounds so much better, ne?"

"R-right." I nodded, a tinge of pink on my cheek. I wasn't the oblivious sort of guy. I knew Mikan had been pushing Momo and I together from the time we were only two feet tall. It was only a matter of time before she would really be my 'Kaa-chan', or at least that was probably the way she saw it.

"Kaa-chan, don't embarrass Hi-chan like that."

"Ah." Mikan nodded. "Isn't it you that's embarrassed?" She asked bluntly.

"S-shut up." Momo looked to her plate, avoiding all gazes.

"Also, speaking of mothers."

I groaned openly, my mood immediately souring. Such an awkward transition could only mean one thing. "No." I moaned in agitation.

"But Hikaru-kun, she says your father's sick. He needs you now more than ever."

"Same stale rhyme and rhythm." I sighed. "I rush home and get met with the sight of dad sitting around just fine and fully capable of beginning me to stay. It's a fool's trap at this point."

"Nanako sounded very serious this time though."

"I'm sure she did. Tell her I'll come when the funeral's been arranged." I said rudely, pushing away from the table. I'd become pretty good at barging out of rooms from years of doing into to anyone and everyone that got to spewing about Nihilum, so I was able to make it out the house and down the street before Mikan or Momo could properly react.

It hurt to shun them like that, but Mikan should know by now that there was no way in heaven, earth, or the seven hells that I'd ever return to the shit-pit that was my the folds of the Kurogami Clan.

 **000-000**

The next day I was met at my front door by Momo. In and to itself this was strange. My house was in the slums on the Northern edge of the town. Momo was just the opposite, leaving on the Southern, fancy side of Kuoh with the Academy being somewhere in-between us, but definitely closer to her. It was kind of an unspoken agreement that if we met up it was either at her place or at the Academy. She was a sheltered girl, so I didn't want her around the gangs, pimps, and 'ladies of the night' that all but surrounded my crib.

The reason became obvious after she started talking though. She was playing the middle-man for her mom. Doing her best to convince me to go home, while trying her best not to piss me off.

She failed miserably.

So I was giving her the silent treatment, ignoring her at school and sometimes skipping school altogether to avoid her. The only reason I didn't tell her to fuck off all together was because she'd been a good friend to me for the majority of my life, my only friend at multiple points, so I'm reluctant to cut ties with her.

Beyond that I'd spent the rest of my week as usual and eventually Sunday came along.

I spent the day as usual. Cleaning up the streets around Club **Black Raven** – the fanciest club in town, though that wasn't saying much. Kuoh wasn't the hottest spot in Japan, not even close. They had maybe three clubs in total.

Black Raven was special though. In part because they paid me good money to keep less savory types from hanging around their business. Though mainly it because the place was under the management of Yōkai.

Tengu to be specific. For those out of the know Tengu are essential bird-people; quite literally being creatures that could shift their appearance between appearing completely human into a bird. Their form and appearance could become identical to an avian, though they could shift their size. From being as small as a hummingbird to as massive as an ostrich, though their preferred form was that of a human-bird hybrid – bipedaled with the clawed feet of a bird and the head of one to as well as long feathered, winged arms.

It was a sight to see, though not one uncommon to those of the Kurogami Clan.

Our ties with Tengu and all Yokai run deeply. It was the ancestral mother of the Kurogami, the Daikōzui no Miko, that was most revered amongst them. She had been the savior and friend of the previous leader of Japan's Yōkai, Yasha, having been a loyal companion to the Nine-tailed Yōkai since the time she rescues her from being dethroned and killed by a rival yōkai fashion. The entire story is long and boring to retell, but the bottom-line is that, because of the ties between Yasha and the Daikōzui no Miko, many Yōkai view the Kurogami as allies.

It also meant that the Kurogami and imperial family to the Yōkai, the Kitsune Clan, would eventually join as one through marriage. The deal made between the Miko and Yasha was that the head of the Kitsune Clan would marry the reincarnation of Nihilum. It was also for this reason that I never wanted Yasaka, the current head of the Kitsune, to ever discover my location. Better save than married.

I owed the Tengu Clan a great favor for not revealing my location to Yasaka, which is why I bust my ass keeping their territory clean of the unsavory sort of people that would be bad for business.

But, beyond a few upstarts, no one was around today, so I took of early.

It was on my way home that I came by a sight that drew my interest.

It was Issei and his new girlfriend, alone in the park and from the looks of it things were about to get intimate. Spying on people was my sort of thing, but after earlier this week I just had to listen in, so pushing a bit of power to my ear, I did just that.

"Would you die for me?" As I listened I figured she was just asking one of those strange questions couples do. Like 'do you love me enough to die for me?' or something like that, but that conclusion was dead wrong.

Proven as much when the girls suddenly ages a descent five years, grew a pair of fallen angel wings, and armed herself with a spear of light. Her arm cocked back to run him through with it.

"ISSEI MOVE!" I yelled. It was on instinct that I managed to push some power into my feet and shoot forward into Issei. I rammed right into him, narrowing getting both of us out the way as the spear of light wheezed by, grazing into my shoulder.

"H-Hikaru." Issei gasped seeing my looming over him.

"Run, Issei!" I yelled.

"But?"

"RUN!" I barked again. This time he listened, jumping to his feet and dashing of as fast as his un-athletic build could carry him.

"Who are you!?" I turned to the sneering fallen angel with a smirk on my face.

"You don't have to worry 'bout that. Now get lost before you lose a few wings." She only had two, so losing a 'few' would mean she'd become little more than a wingless raven.

"I'll make you pay for this!" She growled summoning another spear of unholy light. She soared down at him lunging her spear at my head, but I dodged it, easily. "Do you know how long I planned!?" She screeched, repeating trying to run me through with the weapon of light. "It's all ruined! RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Don't care." I drawled dodging yet again, but this time I grabbed the spearing and ignored the burning sensation that coursed through me from it. "But that pervert ain't dying on my watch!" I tugged hard on the shaft, pulling her in close, and slugged her in the face sending her careening back and into the fountain behind her; soaking her and and wing.

"YOU BASTARD!" She roared shooting out of the water.

It was an awe inspiring sight, seeing her suddenly materialize dozens of light spears, all of them floating haphazardly in the air. I might applaud her for the show of might if it wasn't for the fact they were aimed towards me.

"Well fuck." I sighed. All at once the spears shot forth and they surely would have skewered me, but after a quick burst of power to my feet I managed to kick off the ground, soaring backwards away from the impact zone.

Still the explosion that came in the wake of the spears of light striking the ground was powerfully enough to produce winds that pushed against me. They caused me to fly back further and higher that I intended.

"HA! NOW DIE!" The fallen angel screeched at me as she appeared over my head with a spear of light in her hand. She swung down with the spear, ready to bifurcate me, but I managed to curve my body out of the way just as I was about to be hit.

"Fuck!" I cried as the spear grazed my chest. Not one to just take attack after attack I managed to swing my arm out and grab the forearm that held the light spear. With a great deal of force, I tugged at her and flung her downwards.

She went crashing into the ground and I was right along with her, never having released my grip. I positioned myself in such a way that when she landed with a splat the entire force of my body landed on her gut, my knee driving into her stomach.

"Gah!" She gasped for air as what she had in her lungs had been driven out from a mixture of her crashing and my landing on her. I wasted little time as I pulled my arm back and punched her right in the nose… and then clear through her head.

"Fuck." I sighed ripping my forearm around out of her shattered skull. In the heat of battle I often forget my own strength. "Oh well." I shrugged, standing up. I flung my arm around a bit until most of the blood and brain matter flew off, splattering onto the ground below.

 **A/N and done I was planning on adding a metting with rias and sona but am now saveing that for chapter 2 if there are any mistakes I will fix them later anyway R &R no flames they will not be seen**

 **Beta's Note: Lazy Ronin Ryumori:** I just cleaned things up a bit, made this story really shine, don't expect it to be error free, my spelling and grammar are far from perfect


End file.
